Fairy Tail High's Nerd Lucy
by lovedizzy2
Summary: Lucy is rich, beautiful, and smart pretending to be a poor and ugly nerd. Her life dose a 180 when she meets one of the 'Dragons' the most popular, rich, hottest kids in Fairy Tail High. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hia Dizzy Here with a new Tale, it is a little sad, you have been warned. :D**

**T-chan: Hey peeps! I hope u enjoy the story!*starts jumping up and down like a five year old***

**Do your thing T-chan!**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own fairy tail! Kk? Good? Alright? O…**

**Stop! On to the tale! :D**

Hi I'm Lucy, and I am the nerd of my school. I have only one friend who is Levy.

I'm about 5'5,5'6 ish. I have brown eyes that are hidden behind my big nerd

glasses. I have golden blonde hair that is down to my shoulders but I usually

keep it in a pony tail. I am a student of fairy tail high. Most people bully and

make fun of me. They call me things like "4-eyes" , "Flat chested", "Ugly" and

other insults. But in reality I am none of these things my glasses are fake, my

chest is a double D but I hide them with clothing that is too big for me. And I

am anything but ugly, in my opinion if I dressed like a normal person would I

would be considered very beautiful. I am also very rich and have my own personal

servants Loke and Virgo. When I was younger everyone wanted to be my friend

because I was pretty and my dad was super rich. So when I was transferred to

fairy tail high I changed my appearance and became a nerd. I thought if I could

make any friends while acting the part of the poor nerd then I would reveal my

true identity and have true friends for once. Every thing was going ok until I

had a fateful encounter with the 'Dragons' or the schools hottest and richest

kids in the whole school.

I remember that day like it was yesterday...

"Princess wake up you'll be late for school." Said Virgo slightly shaking me. I

opened my eyes to see the face of one of my most loyal servants. She left the

room so I could get changed into my school attire. A few minutes later there was

a knock at the door and I knew who was on the other side of the door it was Loke

my parent figure since my dad was always so busy with work.

"Lucy hurry up you're going to be late!" He shouted through the door.

"I'll be there in a second Loke!" I shouted back. I pulled my hair in a messy

pony tail and walked down stairs toward the front door and got in the car.

"Lucy do you want me to drop you off at the usual spot?" He asked.

"Sure Loke." He nodded drove a few block before the school where I got out and

made my way toward the building.

I heard the usual insults and made my way to my locker and go to class like

every other day but fate had other plans. The meanest of all the people who

bully me is Lisanna and her gang of wanna bees. And because I am the luckiest

person in the world my locker is next to her.

I walked over to my locker and opened to only have slammed shut by the one and

only Lisanna.

"Hey nerdy what do you think your doing?" She asked rudely while shoving me to

the ground. I didn't answer her I was to shocked to answer.

"Oi! I'm talking to you ugly, answer me now!" She shouted then slapped me really

hard across my face. I made no sound as her and her gang beat me up I was about

to go unconscious when I hear someone yell stop. I was to out of it to tell what

happened next. All I remember is being carried to the nurse and that's it. I

slowly slid into darkness...

**What will happen next? Who is this mysterious person?**

**T-chan: See u next time! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia Dizzy here with another awesome chapter! :D**

**T-chan: Hia, how is everyone today? Good? Bad? In the middle? **

**Hey T-chan do your thing! :D**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail because if we did Natsu and Lucy would be dating and Jella and Erza would be together!**

**And back to the story! **

I woke up to the face of the school nurse and someone else I don't know. He had crazy pink hair and was wearing a white scarf. Right then I recognized who if was. It was Natsu Dragneel the leader of the dragons and the second richest person, the first being me of course but nobody knows that. I was shocked to see him here my guess is he's the guy who saved me. "Umm... Can someone tell me what happened to me?" I asked. The nurse nodded to Natsu who started to tell me what happened. "Well I was walking to class when I noticed Lisanna kicking and punching something so I got curious so I walked over and saw that her and her gang where beating you up and I don't usual but in but this was crossing the line you were covered in cuts, bruises and scratches. So I shouted stop once they saw me they ran for the hills. So I took it upon myself to get you to the nurse." He told me. I was shocked I didn't remember any of this happening I didn't know they pulled a knife out on me. The nurse told me to take off my sweat shirt so she could bandage me up. That's when I started to panic because Natsu was still in the room and the shirt I wore to day is pretty tight. The nurse gave me a hard glare so I did as she asked and took off my sweatshirt. When I finally got it off I could feel him staring at me so I pretended that he wasn't there. - I watched as the girl named Lucy was very reluctant to take her sweatshirt off and I wondered why. She probably doesn't want me to see her flat chest and her ugly figure. Like I care any way. I had to stop myself from gasping in surprise, she had a huge chest and a figure that could make any man die. I just stared in shock about this discovery I immediately felt bad about all the insults his friends called her. Right then I decided that I would be her friend and protect her to make up for all the times he could of stood up for her. I knew that she was a very kind and caring person just couldn't get the chance to talk with her and befriend her. So he decided to be her new friend. The nurse finished bandaging up Lucy told her she could go back to class. The nurse asked me to keep an eye on her and to send her back if looks worse. "Hi I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you." I grinned at her and she blushed. "Hi I'm Lucy, thank you for helping me but you really didn't have to do that you know." She stated. "Yes I did I can't let a fellow classmate get beat up." I said shocked that she didn't want to be helped. "Why are you talking to me any way, I'm an ugly nerd and why would someone like you hang around the likes of me?" She asked. "Well the truth is I have been trying to be your friend for a while now but never got to talk to you so what do say will you be my friend?" I asked her she thought about it and finally said that she would be my friend. I accepted his request to be my friend because I don't have many in the first Place so I said yes. We walked back to my locker got my things and headed off to First period which we just happened to have the same class which is Maths with Macow. We walked into the teacher sleeping and everyone fighting and talking. All eyes where turned to us as we walked into class together. I hear snickers And insults about me. I looked at Natsu and he had a frown on his face and glared At the whole class. He walked over to his gang and motioned for me to follow. "Guys this is Lucy H. She is now part of our group got it?" He said to the other Members of the Dragons. "Hi Lucy I'm Gray F." said Gray "Hello Lucy H. I am Erza S." Said Erza "Hell Love Rival, I am Juvia" Said Juvia as she inched closer to Gray. "Hi I'm Jella" Said Jella "Well since Gajeel isn't here you'll meet him tomorrow, Welcome to the Dragons" Said Natsu with his famous grin.

**Well that's all for now, what will happen next?**

**T-chan: Ooo! Ooo! I know what happens next is *mouth gets covered***

**Don't ruin the story T-chan! Any ways see you next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry this update came out so late but I had a bad case of writers block and I had some personal issues that caused me not to be able to type. D: But I'm back now so let's go! :D**

**T-chan: Hey everyone! Dizzy-sama and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Do your thing T-chan! :D**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail because if we did Nalu would have happened already!**

**And back to the Tale! :D**

Chapter 3- The Mall Catastrophe

"OMG! You're on fire!" I screamed at Natsu who was standing next to me. He looked at me with a confused look on his face the realized that he is indeed on fire. He started running around in circles screaming his head off…..

About now I bet your wondering what the heck is going on….. Well it started out like this….

-Flashback yesterday afternoon-

"We should go on a shopping trip!" Exclaimed Erza. We all looked at her like she was crazy. She glared at us so we agreed to the idea.

"Ok let's go tomorrow and meet up at the cake shop a few blocks from the mall." I said, and then they all nodded their heads and went their separate ways. I walked out of the school towards my ride.

"How was school? Did you make any friends?" Loke asked in a sarcastic way.

"Actually Loke, I made six friends today and not just any friends but the most popular people in school!" I stated, Loke looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"Finally, you made some actual friends. I'm happy for you Lucy; you are a good person and deserve a few good friends." He said with a smile on his playboy face. We spent the rest of the ride home in a comforting silence. I kept wondering why Natsu, the leader of the Dragons, saved me form Lisanna and her followers. Also why would he introduce the Dragons to me, a nerd who is ugly and has no personality, and let me be part of the Dragons.

When I got home I ran to my room and leapt on to my bed then fell asleep even though it was only five o'clock at night. The next morning I woke up really early like four in the morning early. I got up and took a nice long hot bath. I put on a green tank top, a short navy blue skirt, and my favorite boots.** (Au: In case you haven't realized it is Saturday) **I did my hair in a messy side pony tail and to top it all off a little cherry lip gloss and some mascara to tie the whole look together. I looked in the mirror and thought

_Man, I look like a whole mew person! I hope they recognize me._

I looked at my clock and I still had a few hours before I had to go meet my new friends at the cake shop. So I walked down stairs and plopped myself on the couch then turned on the TV to a random channel and started watching. Loke came over and sat across to me and started to ask me questions.

"Hello Lucy you're up early. Where are you going dressed like that? A date perhaps?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"No I'm going to mall with some of my friends." I answered with a look of annoyance on my face.

"Ok but I have some important things to say to you before you leave." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh what is it Loke?" I said with a worried look on my face. He looked me strait in the eyes and said.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't talk to shady guys in trench coats, don't get into strangers cars, don't ask strangers for."

"Stop! I get it don't converse with strangers! Dear lord, you didn't have to tell me that. Do you think I'm like five years old or something?" I asked with an annoyed expression.

"Fine, but just be careful your father would have my head if you got hurt." He stated. I looked at the clock and realized I would be late if I didn't leave soon. I jumped off the couch, said goodbye to Loke and ran out the door.

It took me about ten minutes of nonstop running to get to the cake shop on time. I looked at my phone and saw I was about twenty minutes early.

_I'm more fit than I thought! I got here twenty minutes ahead of schedule. I hope everyone else gets here soon; it will get really boring waiting along time. _

I walked into the little cake shop and sat down. I waited and waited until I saw a large group of people walk towards the cake shop. They came inside so I looked up hoping to see my new friends but to my horror I saw Lisanna and a few of her followers. I was scared and hoped they didn't recognize me. Lisanna saw me and stared walking towards me. I stared shaking and thought this was it I'm doomed. She walked up to me with an almost too sweet smile on her face.

"Hi there! I was wondering if you saw a girl with blonde hair, nerd glasses, and a really flat chest". She asked with a sneer on her face.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anybody like that." I answered with a straight face. She looked at little mad but tried to hide it behind her fake smile.

"Well could you keep an eye out for someone who looks like that?" She asked.

"Why are you looking for this girl anyway?" I asked.

"She is one of my friends and she was supposed to meet me here." She lied.

"Well I guess I could keep an eye out for someone like that." I answered. Lisanna nodded then left the little cake shop with her friends/followers.

_Thank god she didn't realize it was me. But if she didn't know it was me, the person who she has bullied since the first day of school, how will my new fiends know it is me?_

I was worried. What if Natsu and the others didn't know it was me and just think I bailed or something so they would go shopping without me. I didn't get to worry long because the Dragons entered the little cake shop a few seconds later. I took a deep breath, put my big girl boots on and walked toward them.

-Natsu's POV.-

Jella, Erza, Ice princess, Metal head, Juvia, and I entered the little cake shop. I was about to looked for Lucy when a young woman about my age walked up to us.

_She looks really familiar. Now where have I seen her before…Oh I know that's what Luce really looks like!_

"Hi guys, I know you might not recognize me but it's me Lucy" She sated. Everyone was silent with shock so I deiced to say hi so she didn't die from anxiety.

"Hi Luce! Are you ready to go to the mall?" I asked with my famous grin on my face. Her eyes lit up and she answer.

"You actually recognize me? Well that was easier than I thought it would be." She answered. It was then everyone else decided to come out of shock to shout.

"LUCY!?" They all shouted. Lucy looked a bit taken back but answered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You may strike me as punishment" Erza answered dramatically.

"No no that won't be necessary Erza I forgive you." She exclaimed while shaking her hands crazily. It was then Gray decided to make a comment that almost made me kill him.

"Wow Lucy you have a really nice figure." He stated. Lucy blushed and looked away. I was furious for some reason. I felt angry enough to start a fight with him.

"What do you mean by that Ice brain?!" I shouted at him.

"I mean she's pretty Dragon boy!" He shouted back at me.

"You Ice princess!" I shouted back.

"Lame Brain!" He shouted at me.

"Droopy-eyes!" I shouted back.

"Are you guys fighting?" A scary voice that could only belong to Erza stated.

"No sir!" We shouted together. I could only think why on earth I start a fight with Droopy-eyes over him giving a compliment to Luce. I was so confused of my feelings back then.

-Lucy's POV.-

We walked to the mall without incident. When we got there we split up into two groups. Natsu, Jella, Erza, and I went to the clothing stores while Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia went to the food court. If you are wondering why Natsu and Jella came with us it is because Erza forced them.

We wondered the mall for a few hours until we got hungry so we went to the food court. When we got there it looked like a war zone wait scratch that it looked like a couple hundred bombs went off. In the middle of all this craziness we saw Gajeel and Gray with guilty looks on their faces. The next thing I saw made me scream. Natsu and I were standing next to a Japanese food stand when the fire the chief was cooking with caught Natsu's Shirt on fire.

-Flash-forward now-

I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him to put him out. He thanked me then we where 'kindly' escorted out of the building and told to never come back. Erza and Jella left the second they saw the cops. Gray and Gajeel were put under arrest for vandalism and Juvia had to bail them out so that left Natsu and I to walk home.

"Hey Natsu I was wondering why did you let me join the Dragons?" I asked as we walked home. He looked at me with an unreadable expression then answered.

"Because you're a nice, smart, funny, and pretty girl. I also felt guilty that I didn't help you sooner and I have wanted to be your friend since day one of the school year. But I never got to speak with you." He answered truthfully. I was shocked and was very happy. I gave him a hug then ran off to my house. I looked over my shoulder and saw the shocked look on his face. I giggled and walked the rest of the way home.

**What will happen next? Put a little Nalu in there for all you Nalu lovers! :D**

**T-chan:*Starts waving and jumping up and down like a sugar high little kid* See u next time! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I'm back with another amazing chapter! Yay! :D**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail because if we did gray would be dating Juvia. Natsu and Lucy would be getting married, and Lisanna and Bickslow would be an item! :D**

**On to the Tale! :D**

Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by without incident. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel fought all the time. Erza and Jella started going out. Juvia now considers me her love rival. Natsu and I become really close, like it was rare to see us apart. Lisanna stopped bullying me and stared bullying the freshmen. My new friends knew almost everything about except that fact that my family is one of the richest families on the face of the earth. But that all changed on one fateful day.

"Princess, wake up you'll be late for school." Virgo stated as she shook me. I got out of bed and put on my school uniform one that fit me. I ran into the kitchen and got myself a bagel. I decided to walk to school that day because I had plenty of time before the homeroom bell rang.

After a short walk I went by Erza's house so I went to see if she wanted to walk to school with me. I went up to her front door and rang her bell.

"Hello? Erza you there?" I asked. I heard some movement behind the door. Then it opened to reveal my scarlet haired friend.

"Good morning Lucy. What brings you here this early in the morning?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me." I asked with a warm smile on my face.

"Sure let me get my bag." She answered as she went to get her school bag. We started walking when she brought up an uncomfortable subject.

"So Lucy, I heard a rumor that you're dating Natsu." Erza stated.

"WHAT!? That's not true! Natsu and I are just friends!" I exclaimed while waving my hands crazily. Erza snickered at my actions then said.

"If it's no true why are you freaking out so much about it?" She asked with a sly grin on her face. I ignored her teasing for the rest of the walk to school. But one question kept ringing in my head.

_Do I like Natsu more than friend? No, that's impossible! But maybe I do…Ugh! I'm so confused! _

When we got to the school Natsu ran up to me and said "hi" then dragged me off somewhere.

"Luce we should hang out at your place today!" He exclaimed as he dragged me to our first class.

"Yeah we should." I answered back without thinking. Then I realized what I said and started to freak-out.

_Oh no! He doesn't know that I am rich! I hope he doesn't hate me and get mad at me for not telling him! What will Loke think! He'll think that Natsu's my secret boyfriend or something! _

I spent the rest of the day dreading the end of the day. Natsu kept blabbing about how he will finally see my the last bell of the day rang I almost cried but I had to face my fears head on so I grabbed Natsu and started the long walk home.

"Hey Luce, is your house really big or is small?" He asked with a child like grin on his face.

"It is a good size house Natsu." I answered.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked looking like an excited five-year-old.

"Yeah, I have a little dog named Plue. But he doesn't bark like a normal dog. Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"Yep! I have a cat named Happy! But he can speak the human language!" He answered with a big killer smile on his face.

"What! Your cat can talk!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, he's a one of a kind cat if you don't count Tin can and my little sister's cats!" He answered.

"Well here we are, this is my house." I said. Natsu looked at my house and his widened.

"Um…Luce why are we at the Heartfilia residents?" He asked.

"I live here my real name isn't Lucy Heart, its Lucy Heartfilia." I said sheepishly. His eyes widened more and he looked utterly surprised.

"So does that mean you have servants and personal chiefs!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes it does." I said with a nervous expression on my face.

"Why do you look so nervous Luce?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"I thought you would hate me for deceiving you and everyone else." I said my voice shaking a little.

"Luce, I could never hate you. You are my best friend. Ok? So you can stop think that I hate you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me in to a comforting hug. We stayed there for a little while like that, enjoying being in each other's arms until we heard someone clear their throat.

"What do we have here?" A painfully familiar voice said. We let go of each other to see none other than the playboy Loke standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Loke! How long have you been standing there!?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Long enough to see you and your boyfriend have a heartfelt hug." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok…wait what! He's not my boyfriend Loke!" I shouted with a blood red face.

"Whatever you say Lucy….."He trailed off.

"Any way Loke this is my FRIEND Natsu, Natsu this is my father figure the lady killer Loke." I said with a smug look on my face. After that we all went inside and had a fun afternoon talking, eating, and studying.

**Another chapter out! Hope you guys enjoyed it and if any of you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to tell me! :D**

**T-chan: Goodbye Minna! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! I am thrilled to inform you that our story is now in a community! I can't even begin to express how happy I am that my story has become so popular. Every time I get a favorite, follow, review, or just a plain old view I jump for joy and start to dance! :D So thank you everyone for the support I love you all! 3 :D**

**T-chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own this bar of soap which I use to scare those pesky lawyers away!**

**Onto the Tale! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up to the birds singing, and the sun shining into my bedroom. I tried to sit up but something prevented me, and I felt unnaturally hot. I looked down to see an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. There was also this fuzzy thing touching my neck. That was when I started to freak out.

_OMG! Who is in my bed?!_

I looked over to see Natsu peacefully sleeping next to me. I didn't know what to think, why my best friend was holding me while he sleeps and why the heck is he in my bed in the first place. I tried to move but he pulled me closer wrapping his other arm around me also. We stayed like that until I got an idea.

"LUCY KICK" I screamed as I managed to kick the bed intruder off my bed.**(Hahaha! I love the Lucy kick!)**

"Hmm….Lucy why did you kick me off the bed?" He asked groggily.

"Natsu" I asked too sweetly. He got a scared look on his face and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Why THE HECK WHERE YOU IN MY BED?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FREAK!" I screamed as I 'LUCY KICKED' him again.

"Well I was tired and your bed is comfier than mine." He answered with a grin on his face.

"Fine just don't do it again. Now get out!" I commanded as I got ready to 'LUCY KICK' him if he didn't leave.

"Ok bye Luce!" He exclaimed as he jumped out the window.

"Use the door next time Natsu!" I yelled.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal until I went upstairs to take my shower. I took my shower and came out just in my towel because it's not like there's going to be anybody in my room at this time of day. Well I was dead wrong because when I walked out of the bathroom there was Natsu and a blue cat with wings….wait what?! Why does that abnormally colored cat have wings?

"Natsu what is that and WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" I yelled at him.

"This is Happy, my cat and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?" He stated.

"Aye sir!" Exclaimed Happy the cat.

"Sure but let me get dressed first." I stated. I walked over to my closet, grabbed my clothing and walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

* * *

"Where are we going Natsu?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"We're going to this new restaurant is that ok with you Luce?" He asked.

"No no it's fine" I said as I waved my hands around crazily. Happy flew over to me and said.

"You liikkkeeee him!" He exclaimed with a cheeky smile on his face. I blushed while Natsu looked confused.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I exclaimed as I chased Happy down the street.

We went to the restaurant and had a good time after wards we went to the park to go fishing.

* * *

"I think I got one!" yelled Natsu.

"What are you waiting for? Reel it in!" Happy yelled. Natsu reeled the fish in and yanked it out of the water. I was the biggest fish I have ever seen but there was one problem the fish hit into me causing me to fall into the rapids that were really close to where we were fishing. Natsu and Happy stood there frozen for a few seconds before being brought back to reality by my scream of terror because there was a huge water fall and I was probably going to die.

"Oh no, Lucy don't worry we'll save you!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye sir! We'll save you Lushy!"**(Is that how you spell it? any way back to the story!)**

That was the last thing I remember hearing before I lost consciousness…

* * *

**OH NO! What will happen next? Well only time can tell! Please give me suggestions if you have something you want to happen in the story! :D**

**T-chan: See you next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys sorry it took so long to update, I just got a new laptop and I was on crutches because I broke my knee, and just recently got off them. Sooo I'm terribly sorry! Gomen'nasai! And Arigatō for all the lovely people who have supported me! :D**

**T-Chan: Dizzy-sama and I don't own fairy tail but I do own this hairbrush!**

**ON TO THE TALE! **

Chapter 6

I felt like i got hit by a bus then dropped off the Empire State building. I remember seeing the giant fish, the getting hit by it and falling into the rapids. But that's all I can remember, I must have hit my head some how and now I feel horrible. I could start to hear people talking by then.

"That's not how you do it!" Exclaimed an unknown voice.

"Yes it is this how the teacher in Health class showed my class!" Replied a deeper voice.

I then felt something pounding on my rib cage for a short while until it stopped. What happened next caused me to open my eyes. I felt something warm and soft on my lips. It too me a moment to realize what it was, it was someone's lips. I flung open my eyes to see Natsu Dragneel kissing me. I was shocked, it took me a moment to process what was happening.

Sat up to the best of my abilities at the moment and pushed him as hard as I could. He stumbled back and I jumped back with a horrified and confused look on my face.

"It worked!" Happy exclaimed as he hugged my chest.

"Told you so!" Said the newly recovered Natsu.

"What's going on? Why are we in the middle of no were? Why is Happy acting like I just came back from the dead? And lastly WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME!?" I screamed as I looked around frantically.

"Luce, calm down. We were fishing with you when you fell into the river. We couldn't get to you in time and you fell down a waterfall. When we finally got you out of the water you weren't breathing and you had a terrible gash in your head, your legs were severely damaged also. Happy and I were freaking out, we thought that you were dead until I remembered something our Health teacher taught us a long time ago so I tried it and here we are." He said calmly, but I could tell that he was scared, upset, and horrified about what just happened.

"Lushy we where so scared, Natsu and I were crying because we thought that you were gone!" Happy said while sobbing into my chest. I got a better look at Natsu and could tell from the puffy red eyes that he had been crying as hard as Happy is now.

"Thank you..." I said, I felt extremely dizzy and I was losing consciousness. I stared to fall back when I felt a pair of strong warm arms catching me before I hit the ground.

* * *

When I woke up next, I was in Natsu's arms. He was carrying me bridal style But I was too out of it too care. I looked around and saw that we where approaching a small wooden cabin.

"Na..s...t...u?" I gasped out he looked down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"W-where are w-we?" I stuttered. He didn't answer me and just kept walking. I soon fell asleep in his warm arms...

* * *

**Ooooo! What's going to happen next well only time will tell toodaloo! :D**

**T-Chan: OMG shes DEADDDDDD... JK keep reading to find out what happens next... or fear my bar of soap. We promise to update more often. -love the soap dragon slayer 3**

**(also known as T-Chan... but you must keep it a secret or prepare to die 3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! I'm back with a new chappy! Woo! Let's get this party started! :D**

**T-Chan: Hello people! Guess what! I have a fanfiction account now! It's called SoapDragonSlayerT-Chan!(I know your all jelly over my awsome name!)3 Well any who... Dizzy-Sama and I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own 453 bars of soap which I use to through at those annoying lawyers. *Starts laughing crazily while pelting the lawyers with her bars of soap* And now for my finishing move...SOAP DRAGON'S ROAR!**

***Lawyers run away in fear...***

**T-Chan: Take that you dumb lawyers!*Shakes hand in air like an old lady scolding her grandchildren***

**Ok then *Sweatdrops* Back to the tail! *Puts on a very serious face* **

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I realized that one I am in a small cabin, and something was holding my hand tightly. I looked over to see Natsu asleep in a chair next to my bed. I poked him and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Natsu?" I asked as he lifted his head up.

"Lucy? Lucy! you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About an hour, I sent Happy to go and get my little sister. She is good with healing people so I sent Happy to fetch her." He answered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until we heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a small girl with dark blue hair in two pigtails on each side of her head. She wore a white dress with red ribbons on the waist, neck, and selves of the dress. She was also wearing a pair of dark red boots. She calmly walked over to us carrying what looked like a suite case. She plopped the suite case

on the ground and opened it. Inside was various medical supplies, like badges, needles, and different types of medicines.

She got out the things she needed and looked at Natsu, then said.

"Hi Natsu-nee, I'm going to look over Lucy-san wounds to see the extent of her injuries."

" Ok Wendy" Natsu answered.

Wendy spent the next few minutes looking over my wounds carefully. After what seemed like forever Wendy looked at Natsu with a fearful look on her face.

"I'm sorry Natsu-nee, there is nothing I can do for Lucy-san. You need to get her to a hospital right a way. The wounds she has are life threatening and she needs medical attention right now." Wendy stated. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness due to the pain.

* * *

Natsu's POV.

I looked over at Lucy in time to see her fall unconscious again. I took immediate action. I picked her up bridal style and ran out the door with Happy and Wendy right behind me. I ran all the way to the Hospital. When I got there I ran though the doors and to the front desk. The lady a t the desk looked surprised at my sudden entrance, but that surprise soon turned to a horrified expression when she looked at Lucy who was still in my arms.

"Please help her! She fell down a waterfall and is losing a lot of blood!" I begged the front desk lady.

"Come with me." She said as she walked quickly down the hallway. I followed her to someones office. She knocked on the door and a man in his late forties opened the door. He looked confused at first then he looked at me and his eyes widened. He called for a gurney and asked me to lay Lucy down on it. She was carried off to another room. And when I tried to follow the nurse told me to follow her to the waiting room.

The doctor told me that she had to go under a very difficult surgery and that she might not make

it. He left the room to let me think about what was happening. By that time Happy and Wendy had caught up to me and were sitting quietly in the waiting room.

I spent the next few hours trying not to think about Lucy, but that plan was failing miserably. No matter what I thought about it would some how lead to Lucy, Heck I was thinking about fish and it reminded me about what happened to Lucy at the river.

I soon gave up on not thinking about Lucy because it obviously wasn't going to work. I started to think about why whenever I was near her my heart would flutter and my palms would start to sweat. I new what this feeling was but couldn't put a name on it. Whenever she was sad it would tare me up inside and when she smiled I felt so happy. Her laugh would brighten up even my most darkest day and the sparkle in her eyes when she would tell me about the latest book she read.

I knew what it was but I couldn't put a name on the feeling. I thought of her as more than a friend and everyone new accept her, anyone with half a brain could tell, but she didn't see.

What is it called...hmmm...lorve...no, it's like, like but it's more than that...oh what's it called...ummm...I got it! It's called love! I care so much about her, she makes me feel things I've never felt before. So it must be love...I guess I love her but how the heck am I supposed to tell her...she may not feel the same way and then our friendship will surely be ruined! Ugh! This is so frustrating!

*A few hours of thinking very hard later...

Fine i'll admit it I Natsu Dragneel is in love with Lucy my best friend...

*Time skip six hours later...*

After a long twelve hours and three Loke visits later. The doctor came into the waiting room with a grim look on his face. I expected the worst, that she died and didn't make it. But what he told us sparked some hope.

"She made it though alright and is in the ICU right now, but she is in a coma form the blood loss and the gash in her head. She still might not make it and she isn't stable. We don't know what's going to happen to her. Only time will tell." He said. I felt like someone ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. Lucy was in a coma and might not make it. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let a single tear fall.

"May we see her?" I asked.

"Only one of you may see her I am sorry." He answered, we decided that I would stay with her while Wendy calls her father and our parents so that they knew we where ok.

When I entered her room I almost burst out crying. She didn't even look like Lucy anymore, with all the casts and bandages covering her body. I forced myself to walk over to her bed and sit in a chair and then hold her ice cold hand in my own. I don't know when I started to blame myself for what happened but I did. I sat there looking at her praying that she would live and wake up so I could tell her how I felt. I sat there for hours until Loke came in and gasped in shock at the state of his master. He ran over to the other side of her bed and looked at her with sullen eyes. He left the room as quickly as he came he probably couldn't handle what had happened.

Oh Lucy...Please wake up soon...I-I love you...

* * *

**Well I think this is a good place to stop...will Lucy live or will she dieeee? Hmmm I don't know the answer so stop looking at me like that...JUST KIDDING! of course I know what will happen next I'm just to tired to type anymore! Well toodles! :D**

**T-Chan: Good Day to all of you *bows* Now...it's...time...to...DANCE! * starts to dance like a crazy person around the room, realizes your still here, stops dancing and wave goodbye* Bubye now! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hia I'm back so please don't shoot me*Cowers in fear behind T-Chan* D:**

**T-Chan: Hey! Don't use me as a human shield! Well anyway Dizzy-Sama and I don't own Fairy Tail so you creepy lawyers can pack up and go home. Go on lawyers go home thank you!**

**Well on to the Tail! :D**

Chapter 8

It's been a week since the accident and I have hardly left her side. The only time I leave the room is to use the bathroom and shower. My friends have been sending me all my school work so I have something to take my mind off of Lucy. Many people have visited her. Loke, Gray, Levy, Erza, Virgo, and a few others. But not once was she visited by her father. Dose he not care about her or is he to much of a Chicken to come and see her condition.

The doctor tells me that her condition is improving but only a little. She is stable now but she is on life-support. I have never cried so much in my life. When I finally figure out that I am in love with her. I hope she wakes up soon I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

A month. A month since the accident. I've started going to school again and I hate it. All I can think about is what if she wakes up and dosen't remember me or anything! I spend my afternoons at the hospital sitting by her side praying that she will wake up soon.

* * *

*Lucy' POV*

I've been in darkness for a while now. But I can feel a presence next to me and warm feeling in one of my hands. I guess someone is next to me watching over me. I've had a lot of time to myself and a lot of time to think.

I was surprised to discover that most of my thoughts were of a certain pinkette. I thought about how he saved me and how kind he has been to me. I thought about how he can make me blush about almost anything. For gods sake if he even looks at me a certain way I can't help but blush.

Wait does that mean that I-i l-like h-him?! OMG how could I be so blind. So dumb, ugh I hope I can get away from this darkness soon so I can tell him.

* * *

*Natsu's POV*

I was sitting at her bedside like I always do on Sunday mornings. When she started to stir. I was so happy that I started to cry. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then her doe brown eyes landed on me.

"W-who are you? A-are you the d-doctor?" She asked with a fearful look.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter sorry that it's so short I had little time today! Bubye now! :D**

**T-Chan: NOOOOOOOO! *sob* WHY! WHY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? B-b-bye guys.*hysterical sobbing* **


End file.
